5 Seconds Of Summer- Outer Space / Carry On
Songtext Oh oh woah oh oh (repeated/wiederholt) I can still taste the ocean like it was today you said please keep on holding your hand and the rain it came too soon I will wait for you I guess I was running from something I was running back to you Lost in London, with nothing I´m still running back to you I you could love me again I could let go everything Woah oh woah oh oh (repeated/wiederholt) If I was an Island in search of castaways then maybe I´ll find you your hand and the rain it came too soon I will wait for you to love me again I guess I was running from something I was running back to you lost here in London, with nothing I´m still running back to you If you could love me again I could let go of everything The darkest night never felt so bright with you by my side (x4) Nothing like the rain, nothing like the rain when you´re in outer space when you´re in outer space (x4) Love me like you did, love me like you did I´ll give you anything, I´ll give you anything (x2) Let the good times roll Sail on, let your path unfold It won´t be long, won´t be long (x2) You know it´s gonna get better (x2) Say a prayer For the broken bones Cos who cares We´re all going home and it won´t be long won´t be long (x2) You know it´s gonna get better I got one foot in the golden life One foot in the gutter so close to the other side so far from the wonder I got one foot in the golden life one foot in the gutter so sick of the tug of war that keeps pulling me under Let the good times roll (x2) Carry On Outlast the ignorance Moving on Survive the innocence it won´t be long (x3) You know it´s gonna get better Interpretation Outer Space / Carry On ist anders als die anderen Lieder von 5 Seconds Of Summer. Outer Space geht um die Erinnerungen an eine verlorene Liebe, die man mit sehr viel Leidenschaft liebt und vermisst und wie diese Person ihn so positiv beeinflusst hat und wie er sich gefüllt halt als könnte alles funktionieren mit der dieser Person an seiner Seite. Wenn Outer Space zu Ende ist, geht das Lied in Meeresgeräusche über die sehr beruhigend sind und dann auf eine sinnliche Weise in Carry On übergeht. Carry On ist sehr positiv und geht teils um die Zukunft, wie als würde man sagen man soll ruhig und einfach der Zeit mal Zeit geben. Mit den Meeresgeräuschen am Anfang ist dies verdeutlicht. Man soll einfach loslassen. Man hat Probleme, aber man wird auch wieder gute Zeiten haben und diese sollten nicht darunter untergehen. Alles zusammen hört sich das Lied wie ein Abschied an, aber ein positiver, der ganz natürlich und ist. Es hört sich auch so an als würde er ein Abschied an der Geliebten nehmen, da sie doch nur eine Erinnerung ist die er nie wieder haben wird und er auch ohne sie es hinkriegt da zu sein und zu lieben und zu leben.